


Collaborate Mission

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Wolffe Adopts a Pup au [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Child, Child on a War Ship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: The 104th has to work with the 501st. Wolffe is obviously worried about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parts 2 and 3 of the Wolffe Adopts a Pup series, along with however many installments will go into the Wolf Pack and the 501st working together.
> 
> Chapter 1 was edited from the original that's still unedited on Tumblr.

Wolffe frowned as he listened to the mission briefing. The 104th would be working with the 501st and, while Wolffe generally didn’t mind working with them, this would be the first time working with them since he adopted Pup. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous about taking Pup to their ship. The Wolfpack’s ship was safe, familiar territory for Pup. The 501st’s? It definitely wasn’t. It wasn’t familiar territory and it certainly wasn’t child-safe.

“Commander Wolffe, I assure you, this is temporary.” General Plo spoke as they walked out of the communications room.

“I know, sir.” He replied.

“Pup will be safe. I will alert General Skywalker about him when we arrive.” The general informed him. “For now, prepare to board them and have Pup ready.” Wolffe nodded.

“Yes’sir.” His shoulder was squeezed gently, before they parted ways; the general to his quarters, and Wolffe to the barracks where Pup was napping. He entered quietly, finding some of his brothers in there, working quietly to clean their weapons or armor. He nodded to them in passing as he headed for his bunk.

Pup was curled up, one of his thumbs in his mouth and the other hand clutching the blanket General Plo had acquired for him. Wolffe smiled at the youngling, before sitting on the edge of the bunk. He hated to wake him, but he needed to get ready.

“Pup, ad;ika.” He spoke gently, calmly, and ran his hands through the boy’s hair. A whimper came from the child, and he patted the back of the boy’s head gently. “Pup, it’s time to wake up, ad'ika.”

“Nnngh…” Pup whined, but opened his eyes. The boy looked up at Wolffe, and the commander could tell the little one was going to be cranky for the rest of the day.

“Come on, we have to get ready to go.” Pup was suddenly awake for that, sitting up and staring at him with wide eyes.

“Go where?” Wolffe couldn’t stop his smile from turning into a grin.

“We’re going to another battalion for a while.” He explained, “It’ll be new territory, and you’ll be meeting a lot of new people.” The boy’s eyes managed to get even wider, awed at the thought.

“But I’ll stay with you?” Pup asked, immediately crawling into Wolffe’s lap. The commander smiled gently.

“You’ll stay with me, yes.” He promised, “But we have to get ready, okay?” Pup smiled and nodded.

“‘kay, Buir!” Wolffe pressed their heads together, before pulling back to press a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

He was still worried about the mission, about taking his son from the new home they built on this ship, but for now, Pup’s smile was far too contagious for him to care.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup gets a shot, and then a sweet, and a few more uncles.

It was surprisingly easy for Wolffe to get Pup settled on the 501st's ship. Upon seeing the child clinging to Wolffe's hand, Kix shoved to the front of the surrounding clones that had come to welcome them, and informed their generals he would like to make sure the youngling was up to date on vaccinations. Wolffe immediately looked at Plo, a horrified look on his face under his helmet, at the thought that they could have forgotten something. Plo merely gave his permission, and Skywalker did as well. At that, Wolffe and Pup followed Kix to medical.

It was easy to get Pup's medical files off the Kamino database, and scrolling through it, Kix determined the child only needed four vaccinations, and easily gave them to him in one go. It didn't stop the boy from crying from the needle.

“Such a brave little ad'ika!” Kix praised, digging around a drawer. A small stick with a sweet pop at the end was pulled out. “I have something for you!” Pup sniffed and looked at at the medic, who smiled and offered the pop-stick to him. Pup looked at Wolffe.

“Buir?” He asked. Wolffe smiled and nodded.

“You can have it,” said the older clone, and Pup turned to Kix and reached for it. “Ah-ah, what do you say?” Pup blinked.

“Thank you...” He murmured, and Kix smiled, rubbing Pup's head gently.

“You're quite welcome, little one.” Kix looked up at Wolffe at that. “I'll make sure the others child-proof the ship, if they haven't started it already.” Wolffe nodded.

“Thanks.” He stood, keeping Pup in his arms. The boy was busy with his pop-stick, content in Wolffe's arms. The commander left medical, and headed towards the main deck where plans were made.

Plo was there, along with Skywalker, Captain Rex, and a handful of clones.

“Ba'vodu, I have a pop-stick!” Pup said, thrusting the candy towards Sinker's bucket-covered face. Sinker chuckled at that.

“I see. Might wanna eat it before Boost finds out.” Pup shoved the pop-stick back into his mouth, his eyes wide at that. Someone among the 501st snickered at that, and Skywalker raised an eyebrow at the small child.

“Cute kid,” Skywalker said.

“Thank you, sir.” Wolffe replied, and Commander Tano giggled. The planning went well, and when they were finished, Pup was standing on his own and holding on to Wolffe's hand. When the Pack reached the barracks they'd be sharing with some of the 501st, Wolffe was stopped by Rex.

“Wolffe, you can stay in my quarters with Pup,” said the captain. Wolffe nodded, and the two broke away from the two merging troops, Pup settled between the two and holding Wolffe's hand. As they walked, Pup reached up and grasped Rex's hand in his free one, and Wolffe smiled.

At least the kid was taking to the situation better than some of the pack members.

 


End file.
